horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pop Style
"Pop Style" is a song by Canadian rapper Drake. It features the duo "The Throne" which is comprised of American rappers Jay-Z and Kanye West. Lyrics Yeah, yeah Dropped outta school, now we dumb rich (Dumb rich) This sound like some forty-three-oh-one shit (One shit) All my niggas wanna do is pop style (Pop style) Turn my birthday into a lifestyle (A lifestyle) Tell my mom I love her if I do not make it (Do not make it) Got so many chains they call me Chaining Tatum (They do, they do) And I like to finish what you think you started Man, you boys just got to Hollywood, you boys just started You don't know what you just started All I do is hang with the young and heartless All this for my family, man, I try my hardest It's all I ever did and look where it got him Yeah, you've been on my mind lately You've still got my number, girl, you need to call me I feel like they wanna see me learn the hard way But you know I always handle that one my way Girl let me rock, rock, rock, rock, rock your body Justin Timberlake and then I hit the highway I can't trust no fuckin' body They still out to get me 'cause they never got me They still out to get me, they don't get it I cannot be got, and that's a given They like, "Pablo—" "Why are all the windows tinted on your Tahoe?" "Why do you know every single bitch that I know?" "Why can't you just shut your mouth and take the high road?" Fuck if I know, that's that Chicago South, south side, that's the motto Cop a crib and spend ten million on remodel Take the devils out my life and preach the gospel, 'cause I know We went way, way past the line of scrimmage, ayy Throne is back up in it, ayy In the field like Emmitt, ayy, y'all get so offended, ayy I be blacking out, I ain't backing out Jay about his business, and I'ma let you finish, but I I just, I just, I just, I just wanna rock your body Take you to the garage and do some karate Chop it, chop it, chop it, chop it sipping sake Throw a thick bitch on a Kawasaki (Perfect) Dropped outta school, now we dumb rich (Dumb rich) This sound like some forty-three-oh-one shit (One shit) All my niggas wanna do is pop style (Pop style) Turn my birthday into a lifestyle (Lifestyle) Why It Sucks # Jay Z literally only has 2 LINES the whole song. # Drake sounds super bored during the whole song making his voice very annoying to listen to. # The beat is super generic. # The lyrics are terrible, especially the line "Got so many chains they call me Chaining Tatum". # This is one of Drake's worst singles. Audio Pop Style Category:2010s Songs Category:Drake Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Jay-Z Songs Category:Kanye West Songs Category:The Throne Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:2016 Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Songs with Dumb Titles